Adelaide Bronette
Information Powers- She’s still learning how to control bringing the dead back, so she can only bring small creatures back like Rabbits or mouse. Backstory- Adelaide grew up in a family of necromancers. being the only child of her parents and the 35th necromancer in her family, she was always pressured to become a highly skilled witch just like her parents. Adelaide grew up in a small neighbourhood where everyone on the street knew one another and where all friends. one of her neighbors was an old lady who Adelaide called ‘Grandma’ passed away due to old age. Being very close to the old women Adelaide became a quiet girl and kept to herself, staying locked up in her room for months. during those months Adelaide began to see things or rather people, these people where the ghosts of the ones who had passed away but one of these ghosts was the old lady who had lived next door, Adelaide not understanding these ghosts named them ‘Imaginary freinds’. After a few years of living with the dead she became freinds with a few of them. On Adelaide’s 16th birthday she began to beg her parents to let her go to school. her parents never believed in ‘Mortal schools’ as they called them so they never let her go but as Adelaide grew older and her parents saw how much of a young lady she was becoming, as a 16th birthday gift they let her go to a nearby public school. Having never been to school before and being shy and being quite self-reserved Adelaide had trouble making friends, but soon she met a small group of girls around her age who were extremely nice to her and welcomed Adelaide into there friend group. A few months passed and Adelaide became close with this group of friends even calling them her Best Friend’s, so on Adelaide’s 17th birthday these friends of hers threw a big bonfire party down at the lake that was near the school. Having never had a birthday party Adelaide was extremely excited. on the night of her party Adelaide went to the lake and found her freinds but what she also found was that These freinds had invited the entire school to the party, And Adelaide being Adelaide wanted to show her freinds and the people at her school that she wasn’t a coward so when she was offered a drink she took it. You see Adelaide had never had Alcohol before so she only took small sips of the drink she was having, but after awhile the began to drink more and more until she was Tipsy. Once Adelaide was tipsy as a ‘prank’ her Freinds decided to push Adelaide into the lake, and well seeing as the young girl had had a few drinks and had never swum before nor knew how to swim she nearly drowned, she was stuck under water for nearly 30 or 40 minutes but soon got out of the lake only to see that her so called Friends and the school had left the party. A week after the incident Adelaide went back to school, being extremely paranoid and Anxious about what happened at her party seeing cameras and people laughing and pointing at Adelaide as she walked through the halls did not help her one bit. So Adelaide hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day, and while she was hidden she found out that people at her party had taken videos of what had happened and the videos where so edited that it made it look like Adelaide and tried to drown herself, and Adelaide’s so called freinds where the ones who had posted the entire video around the school. And so 3 months passed of Adelaide hiding in her room only ever talking her ghost freinds or her parents, Adelaide’s mother and father sent her to Wixard Academy when they discovered her ‘Gift’ as they called it. And now Adelaide’s Story begins.... Extra- -Her familier is in the form of a grey Bunny, the familiers name is Fabian. -will stand up to bullies. -the main 3 ghosts that she is freinds with are named , Grandma, Cassie and Nick. -is extremely loyal to her close friends. -Becomes quiet or Anxious when made fun of, but dosent show it. -Carries around her old family’s Book on necromancy.